


Daycare shenanigans

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: PJ and Error's daycare [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Caring, Children, Cute, Daycare, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mute Error, Muteness, Nicknames, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sign Language, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Worry, cuteness, discussing marriage, glitching, implied panic attacks, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Error's first day at PJ's daycare.





	Daycare shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between me (xXUndertale_loverXx) and SkylerSkyhigh done in roleplay style.  
> PJ - me  
> Error - Skyler  
> Kids - both

"You'll tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?" PJ asked, not wanting Error to have to go through a panic attack. He was just about ready to open the door and let the few kids that were already there so early inside.

 

Error nodded with an exasperated roll of his eyes as he signed. "I'm not fragile PJ. I can handle a few little skeletons climbing over me."

"Honestly you worry too much." he added. PJ had been fussing over him the whole trip here. Error had told him hundreds of times that he could handle it. He had handled Ink on an almost daily basis before. He could handle a few tiny kids.

 

"I don't. I'm your mate and I have a right to be worried about you." PJ replied, signing the words alongside taking out loud.

"Here they come." He warned, opening the door.

"PJ, PJ!" A small kid shouted, latching onto PJ's leg with an excited squeal.

 

Error smiled at his mate before he looked down as a little skeleton ran towards PJ and clung onto his leg like a little koala. He tilted his skull curiously. The kid looked like an UnderSwap Sans. With a gigantic blue bow. He was honestly adorable. And obviously adored PJ.

Error looked at PJ and signed jokingly with a playful grin. "Do I have the right to be jealous?"

 

PJ laughed slightly.

"Nope." He replied with a smile, walking over to Error, not at all affected by the weight on his leg.

A small skull poked around the corner and a small Underfell Sans went inside, his eye lights immediately locking on the new skeleton.

 

Error pouted at PJ and looked back at the door. He spotted an UnderFell Sans looking at him. They locked eyes for a moment before he raised a hand and waved at the child with a small smile.

Red blinked before he waved back with a larger smile. "Hello!"

Reaper poked his skull inside and immediately spotted a large skeleton that looked like Error. He hid behind the door, slightly afraid of the new person. Was another kid coming?

 

"Did all of you have breakfast already?" PJ asked, knowing that sometimes their parents were in too much stress to make them breakfast.

Reaper looked over at PJ. He didn't have breakfast yet but he was too nervous to speak up.

 

"Yup!" Red nodded at Mr. PJ's question. "Mama cut me some apples before we left!"

Error smiled at the little skeleton. It was clear that this UF Sans was confident instead of a nervous wreck that most UF Sanses were. He sat down on the ground and signed at the kid.

"Was it good?" he asked.

Red looked confused at the adult. "What are you doing with your hands?" he asked curiously.

 

"I had breakfast." Blueberry replied, giggling slightly as PJ moved.

"Error's mute." PJ replied, not noticing how much confusion that was going to create.

"He communicates with sign language. Could you repeat it so that I can translate it, dear?" He requested, smiling.

 

"Mute?" Red asked still confused. He hadn't heard of that word. "What's that mean?"

At that moment; Geno, Fresh and Error walked in. The former smiled at Reaper reassuringly before looking at Red.

"Mute. It means an inability to speak. Who is the person that can't speak?" Geno asked as he pulled Reaper from the door.

Fresh's eyes sparkled and he ran towards PJ and latched on his other leg.

Error blinked at the little version of himself before he turns and signs at PJ. "I asked if the apple was good."

 

"Error." PJ explained, pointing at the Error he meant. This was going to be very confusing in the long run. He looked down as Fresh latched onto his free leg, giggling.

"He asked if your breakfast tasted good." He translated, smiling. Error was handling the situation wonderfully.

 

Red nodded with a small "Oh." But the confusion grew as he stared at Error, the child and his friend.

"But Error can speak." he said in confusion. "We always hear him talk."

Geno rolled his eyes at Red. "He meant the adult, Red. They have the same name."

Error- adult- nodded and signed again. "That's right. Though for now I need a new nickname so it won't get so confusing."

Error had to deal with that problem in the Multiverse a lot. Too many copies meaning a lot of same skeletons. Nicknames were a solution that Ink used often.

 

"I could just call you darling or dear." PJ signed, looking completely serious.

Blueberry looked up at PJ confusedly. What were they talking about?

"i didn't have breakfast yet..." Reaper mumbled quietly, mostly to himself.

 

Error blushed bright yellow and glared at PJ while signing. "Trying hard not to curse in sign at you in front of the kids."

Little Error looked at Error uninterested while crossing his arms. "We could just call you Jerk. Or Big E. I'm not changing my name. It's mine."

Error turned towards his smaller double in slight surprise and chuckled silently. "Touché kid."

Geno turned towards Reaper and removed his backpack, putting it on the ground as he rummaged through it. "Mom gave us some snacks." he said and pulled out a container.

"I can share mine with you while we wait for lunch." Geno offered with a slight blush.

 

PJ chuckled.

"Thank you, dear." He teased in sign language, winking.

"He said touché." PJ translated, smirking as he though up more petnames to annoy Error with.

"that'd be nice." Reaper replied, giving Geno a shy smile, his cheek bones glowing slightly.

 

Error gave PJ a glare and a strained grin, still restraining himself as his face flushed yellow. "Trying so hard." he signed at PJ.

Little Error looked smug when he heard that and walked away to draw. Fresh watched the interaction before he detached himself from PJ's leg to join his brother.

Geno smiled and sat down, opening the container and handed Reaper a sandwich.

Blueberry looked up at PJ with sparkling eyes and a large excited smile. "Mr. PJ! Are you and him dating?!"

"Who's dating?" Gradient asked as he walked inside with Blueprint in tow.

 

"Me and that cute cinnamon roll." PJ couldn't help but tease, smirking as he winked at his mate.

Reaper sat down and took the sandwich with a cute smile, thanking Geno.

 

Error took a deep breath and covered his face as his face burned with embarrassment. Internally screaming at his so called mate.

"What cinnamon roll?" Blueprint asked confused.

"Another one?" Gradient said with a frown. "I'd better not have to explain to _another_ girlfriend of yours, or the cops, that you're not a pedo. Or a creep. Or any criminal of that sort!"

Error looked up and signed at the new skeleton confused. "Criminal?"

 

"I'm not a criminal!" PJ answered quickly, not wanting Error to believe any of the rumours. He hadn't done anything wrong.

He pointed at Error.

"I'm dating this cutie." He explained, walking over to him, still pointing at him almost accusingly. Error was too cute!!!

Blueberry's eye lights shone brightly.

"Are you gonna get married?" He asked.

 

Error raised a brow at PJ and grinned as he signed.

"Sure.... You better not stab me in the middle of the night mister." he emphasised what he meant by making a circle with one hand and using his pointer finger of his others hand to push through the circle multiple times.

Gradient facepalmed while Blueprint giggled at the scene. The former walked towards the kitchen muttering about making breakfast and escaping his brother's romantic chick flick.

"So what's your name?" Blueprint asked with a bright smile.

Geno frowned at the adults. "Mr. PJ has been accused of a lot of bad things. One of them is because of my little brother who doesn't know the meaning of boundaries."

"I wearned my wesson bwother!" Fresh said from his spot beside Error.

 

"His name's Error." PJ replied, hugging Error.

"We can do that when we get home." He whispered into his ear, only loud enough that his mate could hear it.

Blueberry tugged at PJ's pants slightly, trying to get his attention. PJ backed up slightly and let Error go.

Blueberry repeated his question with a bright smile.

 

Error blushed and looked away bashfully, his face hot and steaming. Stars his tease had blown up in his face hadn't it?

Error blushed harder at Blueberry's question and signed rapidly. "How do you even know what marriage is?!"

 

PJ chuckled softly, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"He's asking how you know about marriage." PJ translated.

Blueberry smiled.

"My mom and dad are married. Do you wanna have kids together?" He asked curiously.

 

Error's face showed that he was done. Bright yellow flustered done. He started to glitch as he was overwhelmed at the question. His brain short circuited from the very thought of-

He stood up and walked away quickly while signing rapidly. "That's it! I'm gonna greet the kids at the door!

 

PJ laughed, waving at Error.

"Bye, dear." He said as he giggled almost hysterically.

Blueberry frowned slightly. What was wrong with Error?

"What's wrong?" Blueberry asked confusedly. PJ only patted his skull gently in response. He'd have to remember that one.

 

Blueprint shook his skull with a sigh and a small smile. Today was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
